


10,000

by TheColdEastWind



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: Helloo. TheColdEastWind here. My WIP, Exfill, just reached ten thousand hits. I never in my wildest dreams would have believed that I would see that number associated with a fic I created. I am so very thankful to you all for sticking with me and our boys on this long and winding adventure. Here is a small thank you for all your hits, kudos, and commets. A thousand times thank you from the bottom of my heart.💖





	10,000

"I want thissss." Sherlock hissed taking rough hold of John's cock through layers of cargo pants. "Want yooouu." Bitting down just a little too hard on John's carotid. 

John snatched Sherlock's hips forward to the edge of the desk to stand between them and press the length of his dick hard against Sherlock's own erection. "Don't beg, it only makes me fuck you harder." The words are a sweet assault between bits on Sherlock's coller bone. John's words were fuel to Sherlock's fire. 

"Promises." The frenzy of shedding clothing collided with the need to touch and suck and bite and kiss. John's trousers pooled on the floor, Sherlock's hung undignified from one ankle. 

John made good on his promise. Sherlock was taken hard and fast, John filled him with his cock and stroked him to a screaming climax. 

"I'm pretty sure The Diogenes club, has a silence policy that you just shattered." John braced himself above a panting flushed beautiful Sherlock.

"What did Mycroft expect, making us wait so long? Bored."

John laughed. Sherlock shook with giggles.

"I love you." 

Sherlock smiled up at him still naked and together.

"Say it again." 

"I love you."

"Again." This time with a pretty demanding pout.

"I love you." John was happy to oblige, dropping kisses with each declaration.

"Ten thousand times." Demanding little twat.

"Fine. But you're doing the counting. I love you." John nibbled Sherlock's neck.

"One." They giggled unaware of the door opening behind them.

"My desk!"


End file.
